Tribe of the Cave Wanderers
This tribe was made by Mediocre Waffle, with permission from Happy! Do not make an OC without permission! Appearance Cave Wanderers are tall and bony. They are usually hunched over, and are humanoid. However, they still have many differences. Their heads are shaped like a heater or pike shield, and their eyes are little slits. Their faces are ugly, and feel and look like rough leather. They have long ears, and are often bald. Their tongues are black and long. Their noses are much like a human's, but longer. Cave Wanderers don't wear many layers of clothes, but do cover up some areas. They use skins and furs from any animals they can, and their clothes look quite crude. Society Cave Wanderers are blind, but have heightened senses in other areas. The Wanderers with heightened senses are thought of as blessed by gods, and are higher up in the government. The Wanderers are often unintelligent. The Lowest of the Low - '''These Wanderers have horrid senses. They don't have good jobs, and are used as farmhands and miners most of the time. They often are pushed around, and barely get breaks from their jobs. These usually live with their employers, or have tiny homes. '''The Lower Class - '''These have slightly better senses, and are often used as builders, or other working jobs. These have larger homes, although are still small. '''The Middle Class - '''These are hunters and gatherers, or sometimes managers of the lower classes. They are well respected, and have nice homes, large enough to hold about five others in tiny living quarters. '''The Upper Class - '' ''These are highly respected, and can have various jobs. They can be architects and explorers, but are most often religious heads. They have huge homes, large enough to house about 50 workers. They often own strip mines, and other land. '''The Leader - '''The leader has the best senses of the tribe, and are almost always religious. Their right hand man has the second best senses. They have a gigantic house which has been standing for years, where all leaders live. They command the tribe. Some leaders decide to have a council of those with the best senses. '''Extra note: '''If one were to not be blind, they would most definitely be the leader, and considered a god for years to come. This, however, is impossible. Children When a child is born, they are raised by a worker who raises children (they are middle class). The parents often have no relationship with them, and they are considered just more members of the tribe. Diet WIP Traditions WIP Habitat Cave Wanderers live in the caves, deep below sea level. They have never experience the outside world in hundreds of years, which is the only reason they know there IS an outside world. Their houses are made up stone and hides of animal skins/furs. Names Cave Wanderer names are usually decided a few years after birth. They are based off of senses, and how good the one being named is at certain ones. A Cave Wanderer who has good hearing may be named 'Bigears'. Names nearly never signify someone being bad at a sense, as it doesn't show power. However, if they aren't good at anything, they will have a name that means nothing good. When a Cave Wanderer becomes the leader of the tribe, they often change their name to something that shows that they are an expert in all senses. The best at certain senses (not counting the leader) have titles. The titles are said after their actual name, almost adding to it in a sense. WIP, as I can't think of any good titles. Gods WIP History WIP Members Leaders None Second-hands/Council None Upper Class None Middle Class None Lower Class None The Lowest of the Low None Trivia *They were inspired by the Falmer from the Elder Scrolls series *While the most important page on any wiki I have made, they are still not the longest Category:Tribes Category:Pages that are WIP